


What Do You Know About Love?

by serendipitysuga



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway References, Choreographer Choi Yeonjun, Dancer Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Frozen the Musical, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kang Taehyun is a good bro, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Romance, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin as Kristoff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, yeonbin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitysuga/pseuds/serendipitysuga
Summary: Performing in his college’s production of Frozen: the Broadway Musical has a lot of amazing perks—talented castmates, excellent vocal opportunities, and the chance to openly oogle at his campus crush several days a week. As the leading man, Soobin finds himself spending lots of time preparing for his role as Kristoff.Lucky for him, Choi Yeonjun works as the assistant director and choreographer of the school’s production—preparing each student expertly for their roles. After only one practice, Soobin is completely smitten.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	What Do You Know About Love?

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!!! This is my first yeonbin fic of many and I am very very excited to share :) This idea came to me after watching txt perform those Frozen songs during their 2020 holiday vlive!! "What Do You Know About Love?" is my favorite song from the Boradway soundtrack and had such good yeonbin energy ;) PLS ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT BELOW!
> 
> link to the song that inspired this fic:  
> https://youtu.be/0ActYfwTz_I

Performing in his college’s production of  _ Frozen: the Broadway Musical _ has a lot of amazing perks—talented castmates, excellent vocal opportunities, and the chance to openly oogle at his campus crush several days a week. Soobin cherishes every single long rehearsal, going over choreography until his joints ache and singing vocal warm ups until his mouth is dry. 

Choi Yeonjun works as the assistant director and choreographer of the school’s production, preparing each student expertly for their roles. After only one practice, Soobin is completely smitten. Yeonjun is so incredibly talented, with a kind smile and teasing tilt to his voice. Whenever Soobin mixes up the show’s choreography, the other boy always helps by softly moving his lanky limbs into the correct position. Each touch sends jolts of electricity down his spine and makes him feel all warm and tingly. Yeonjun is also intimidatingly handsome—completely breathtaking with electric blue hair, twinkling eyes, and plush lips that he often finds himself daydreaming about during warmups. Soobin could write pages and pages of poetry about the effortless beauty of the other boy, much to the dismay of his best friend and fellow actor, Kang Taehyun. 

“If you’re going to stare at him the entire time, you might as well  _ try _ to be subtle about it.” Taehyun nudges Soobin roughly with his elbow, effectively knocking him out of his Yeonjunified trace. Soobin’s face instantly turns scarlet as he ducks his head in embarrassment, cursing inwardly. 

“It’s not my fault!” He defends, voice quickly turning dreamy as he drifts off again, “He’s just so...mesmerizing. The way he dances, and smiles, and—”

“I take it back.” Taehyun scrunches his face in disgust, pretending to gag, “at least if you’re too busy staring at him, you’re  _ silent. _ You are so embarrassing, hyung.” 

“I’m not!” Soobin sputters, prepared to defend himself, “I wasn’t an embarrassing hyung when I helped set you up with Beomgyu, was I?”

Soobin feels triumphant as Taehyun’s face goes bright red, eyes flickering across the room to his gorgeous boyfriend. The two have only been officially dating for a few weeks now, but Taehyun still feels as lovesick as had in the months leading up to this production. Luckily for the two of them, Soobin has acute observational skills when he’s not too busy staring dreamily at Yeonjun. After a week, he immediately noticed the longing stares of his friends when the other wasn’t looking and took matters into his own hands. Taehyun and Beomgyu make the perfect couple, and sometimes when his best friend is being annoying about his crush, Soobin likes to innocently hold it over his head. 

“Fine,” Taehyun concedes, rolling his eyes, “but you’re much worse than I ever was.” 

Soobin can unfortunately agree with that, no matter how embarrassing it may be. He’s been practically in love with Yeonjun since the production began, quietly pining from a distance and cherishing each moment spent with the other boy. They’ve become friends—or at the very least acquaintances—and Soobin looks forward to every second together. Sometimes he even pretends to forget choreography on purpose just to spend some extra time with Yeonjun. Maybe he is pathetic. 

Soobin sighs. “He’s just so nice and talented. And beautiful! I want to memorize every detail of his gorgeous face.” 

“The only thing you should be memorizing right now is your script,  _ Kristoff _ .” Taehyun levels him with a pointed stare, pushing the booklet forward on the table. Soobin groans. 

After securing the important role of Kristoff in the musical, Soobin has been working hard to perfect his performance. Luckily his close friend Arin is playing Anna, which makes his job a little bit easier. The two of them get along really well and often spend time going over lines together on their lunch break. Unfortunately, Soobin has been having some trouble with the choreography and vocals of their duet “What Do You Know About Love?” and really needs some extra practice. He’s never been very good about emulating romantic chemistry with his castmates while on stage, and sadly those emotions seem to be very important for this performance. Soobin is hopeless. 

“I know my lines already, Taehyun. The main thing I need to work on is my duet with Arin.” 

The other boy frowns, looking around the room. “Well, I don’t think Arin is here today—some sort of important doctor’s appointment I think.”

Soobin groans again, letting his head fall heavily into his hands.  _ Perfect. _ “But I need to practice!”

“Practice what?” Someone asks curiously as they approach the table. The voice is practically  _ music _ to Soobin’s ears. His head immediately shoots up in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red when he sees Yeonjun smiling down at him. Taehyun nudges him in the ribs again. 

“ _ Ow, _ ” he hisses under his breath, kicking his best friend’s shin in retaliation. He feels validated when Taehyun’s eyes shut briefly in pain. 

“N-nothing, Yeonjun-hyung! I just heard Arin isn’t here today and I was originally planning to practice the placements and choreography for our duet number. No big deal!” 

Yeonjun nods in understanding, his expression soft and unbelievably gorgeous. Soobin feels like melting. 

“You know, I could fill in for Arin if you still wanted to practice, Binnie.” Yeonjun answers, causing the other boy’s brain to almost completely malfunction.  _ The two of them? Singing a duet love song? Practicing the romantic choreography? _ Soobin might just faint. 

“You would do that?” He asks shakily, hoping his nervousness and excitement aren’t too apparent. Judging by the way Taehyun rolls his eyes with a small smirk on his face, he’s not very successful. 

Yeonjun grins, eyes wide and excited. “Of course! I already know the song and choreography by heart anyway. I would be happy to help!”

“That would be amazing!” Soobin nods so quickly that Taehyun wonders if his head will bobble right off his body. 

“And besides,” Yeonjun adds shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, “I would love to perform this duet.” 

The “with you” hangs in the air unsaid. Yeonjun looks at Soobin expectantly as if that’s supposed to mean something, but the other boy is too busy gathering up his notes and script to notice. Taehyun tilts his head, silently watching the events unfold.  _ Very interesting.  _

Huening Kai is going to have a field day when he hears about this. The young freshman has been complaining about Yeonjun and Soobin being completely oblivious since the beginning of the production. Their stupidity has definitely started to take a toll on the crew. 

As the two begin to head off together, talking shyly and looking completely lovesick, Taehyun slips off to find Kai and Beomgyu. 

———

Luckily for the two of them, one of the many large practice rooms in their wing of the performing arts building is completely empty. The actual stage itself is currently under construction, with each set piece being fully installed for their group practice later in the evening. Many of the actors decided to come in early to lend a helping hand with the building process or finally perfect many of their most important scenes. 

Yeonjun surveys the room with a frown, attempting to visualize what the real set will look like and how that translates into this empty practice room. Soobin watches him as he places his bag down in the corner, running a hand through his blue hair with a sigh. “Even though it doesn’t have a good set piece structure, we can definitely work with what we’ve got!”

His grin is almost completely blinding and Soobin can’t help but smile back, shaking from both excitement and nervous anticipation at the idea of acting as Kristoff alongside Yeonjun’s Anna. The real production setting for the performance has a constructed bridge piece that the two of them are supposed to climb on, but instead Yeonjun just pushes a couple tables together and designates other important areas of their “stage” with tape. Soobin nods along dreamily, both thoroughly impressed and incredibly smitten with the other boy. He could easily listen to Yeonjun talk all day. 

“Got it?” Soobin’s gaze quickly snaps up to meet the other boy’s eyes, ears turning red at the thought of Yeonjun noticing the way he was staring at his lips. Instead of answering verbally, he nods his head weakly and tries not to let his nerves consume him. 

Soobin would normally consider himself an introvert, but all of that quietness often disappears when it’s time to perform onstage. He feels his most confident when he’s singing for others, busy getting lost in the music or choreography. With the soft smile Yeonjun gives him, Soobin feels like he could move mountains in a similar way. 

“Then let’s begin!”

Yeonjun quickly walks over to his phone, which has already been connected to the overhead speakers. He’ll be playing the instrumental version of the duet for the pair to sing over. Soobin stands at his mark, practically shaking with anticipation. 

_ “Hans is not a stranger!”  _ Yeonjun begins, adding a little bit of sassy attitude to his line. And just like that, they’re off. 

After the first thirty seconds of the song pass without any vocal issue or embarrassment, Soobin begins to settle into the song and feel more comfortable alongside Yeonjun. The other boy is somewhat intimidating but has a beautiful voice, producing melodies so smooth that Soobin wonders why he isn’t the male lead instead. 

Soobin allows himself to fully lean into his character’s charming confidence, flirting with Yeonjun (or Anna) without hesitation. Yeonjun is also an incredible actor, adding the perfect amount of sass and hopeless romanticism into each of Anna’s lines in a way that even Arin isn’t fully capable of. Soobin briefly wonders if this entire production should just be a one man show with Yeonjun at the center. What are the rest of them even here for if this talented boy plays each role so well. 

When the beginning of the song fades into Kristoff’s verse, Soobin pretends to play up his acting a little bit now that he’s feeling more comfortable. “ _ All I’m sayin’ is when you go to climb a mountain, you don’t just jump to the top! _ ” He sings, taking pride in the way Yeonjun giggles adorably during his next line. 

_ “If it’s true love you can!”  _

The two of them harmonize perfectly on the first chorus, individual vocals melting together in a way that makes Soobin feel  _ right.  _ Even though him and Arin sound very pretty together, no one has ever made him feel so complete like this before. Immediately after the chorus, a flowing instrumental begins. For this part of the song, Yeonjun choreographed a small dance number for Soobin and Arin to do with elements of ballroom style. 

Soobin softly wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s slim waist, lifting him at all the right parts and spinning the two of them around beautifully. Usually when Soobin performs this section with Arin, his actions feel awkward and he has no idea where to put his hands. But as he sings with Yeonjun, Soobin knows exactly where to put his arms—tightly around the other boy’s waist or holding his hands delicately. 

Eye contact is very important in musical theatre, and the two of them can’t seem to get enough of it. Usually Soobin and Arin have to shy away from each other’s gaze at some point throughout the song, but this time the two boys remain locked on each other during the entire first half of the song. Yeonjun’s eyes blaze with intensity, expressions of love present on his facial features as he continues to stare at Soobin. His eyes look incredibly fond.  _ Wow _ , the younger boy thinks in awe,  _ he must be a pretty good actor!  _

At the end of the instrumental sequence, Soobin is expected to dip his partner in a romantic position and sing another section of chorus lyrics. And Soobin  _ dips _ Yeonjun alright, holding him close to his body and staring directly into the older boy’s eyes. He tries his hardest not to get completely lost in them, but it’s certainly a struggle. 

Yeonjun’s eyes are gorgeous. Ever since they’ve become “acquaintances” or maybe even friends, Soobin has taken every opportunity he’s been given to stare deeply into the other boy’s eyes—even though it flusters him beyond belief. Soobin didn’t notice it before, but Yeonjun is wearing light makeup that expertly accentuates his features even more. The subtle shadow on his eyelids and shimmer on his lips is enough to send Soobin spiraling. Yeonjun’s eyes are so sharp and beautiful, completely taking Soobin’s breath away every time. 

Including now, when the two make prolonged eye contact and Soobin suddenly gasps for air during one of his lines. Yeonjun’s incredibly gorgeous eyes widen in concern, but Soobin waves him off.  _ You are so whipped,  _ Taehyun’s voice rings in the back of his head. And damn, maybe his best friend is right. 

For the next series of lines, the two of them are practically pressed up against each other while they sing, nose to nose and chest to chest. Soobin is simultaneously in heaven and hell—heaven because he’s so close to Yeonjun and hell  _ also  _ because he’s so close to Yeonjun. He starts to sweat. 

At this point in the real production, Kristoff and Anna are supposed to be elevated on the prop bridge which is currently being built in the auditorium. Making do with what items they have at their disposal in this small practice room, both Soobin and Yeonjun are standing on top of a large table to mimic the elevated surface. 

_ “Any fool who jumps headlong is gonna bang their head.” _ Soobin sings, stepping closer to his ‘Anna.’

Yeonjun leans in closer too, grinning softly.  _ “Any fool who doesn't jump right now is probably gonna end up dead!” _ He sings, pretending to catch Soobin as his character falls through a broken piece of the bridge. The two of them try not to giggle at their lack of props as they imagine the story. 

_ “Like I said.”  _ Yeonjun’s hands latch onto Soobin’s forearms, pretending to steady him with a smirk. The two of them banter back and forth with extra dialogue for a moment, and for the first time the words actually feel natural and flirty for Soobin. But maybe that’s just because everything seems comfortable with Yeonjun.

According to their choreography, the two actors are supposed to shift until Yeonjun is the one “falling” off the bridge, dangling precariously off the edge. Working with what they’ve got, Yeonjun just steps back towards the edge a little bit and grabs ahold of Soobin’s hand. The younger silently prays that his hands aren’t too sweaty. 

_ “Grab on and brace yourself. Ready? Here we go!”  _ Soobin responds, the heavily practiced line falling from his mouth with ease. He grips Yeonjun’s hands tightly, pulling the other boy towards his chest the same way he would normally “save” Arin. Apparently he pulls a little harder than usual because suddenly Yeonjun loses his balance, swaying forward and practically falling directly into Soobin’s chest. 

Now the two of them are  _ really _ chest to chest and nose to nose. Yeonjun gasps at their closeness, blinking up at the younger through his eyelashes. Time seems to stop for a moment as they stare into each other’s eyes. Soobin thinks about how easy it would be to lean down just a little and press his lips against Yeonjun’s. He momentarily allows his mind to wander about how soft his lips must be and what kind of sounds he would make.  _ What type of chapstick does Yeonjun use?  _ Soobin doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but the other boy’s gaze seems to slide to his lips momentarily before flickering upwards again.

Soobin is pretty sure he’s already missed one of his lines, so completely entranced by Yeonjun’s beauty and the feeling of the boy in his arms that he momentarily forgets the two of them are practicing a  _ musical number.  _ Yeonjun blinks, eyes a little unfocused, before delivering his next line in the song. He sounds breathless. 

Soobin’s arms are still wrapped tightly around Yeonjun’s frame, practically carrying the other boy. Yeonjun’s hands are pressed up against the younger’s muscled chest, feeling the softness of Soobin’s sweater and the firmness underneath. Fittingly, Anna’s next line in the song conveys his exact thoughts.  _ “And that you're–wow–really strong!”  _

Yeonjun’s voice sounds somewhat strangled, gaze locked on his dainty hands placed over Soobin’s chest. He whispers his line like it’s an observation between the two of them instead of a plot point in a musical. One of Yeonjun’s hands travels from the younger’s chest, sliding down his arm slowly. The elder can feel the way Soobin’s bicep flexes from how he’s holding him up, his strong arms still encircling his waist. Yeonjun’s gorgeous lips are parted and he looks a little dazed by their closeness. 

Soobin briefly wonders if this situation is affecting Yeonjun as much as it’s affecting him. Because he’s a bit of a  _ wreck.  _

Yeonjun is just so soft and  _ warm.  _ They’re practically the same height, with Soobin having only a small height advantage over the other boy. Neither of them have even attempted to pull away from each other, somehow dutifully ignoring the impending crescendo of the song. Soobin does everything in his power to embody Kristoff’s confidence and flirty attitude. He gulps, the words momentarily getting caught in his throat.  _ You can do this. _

“You’re so incredible.” Soobin murmurs earnestly, taking pride in the way Yeonjun’s eyes widen in surprise and his face flushes bright red. He’s completely off-script, but the tension between them is too intense to ignore. It’s not some sort of dramatic love confession, but it’s apparently enough to give the blue-haired boy goosebumps at the tenderness in his voice. 

“Kiss me.” Yeonjun suddenly insists, voice low and breathless. Soobin doesn’t know if he’s demanding or pleading, but he decides not to waste any more time trying to figure it out. Now Soobin knows that he probably wasn’t imagining the way the elder’s gaze lingered on his lips. Suddenly nervous, his tongue darts out briefly to wet his lips and Yeonjun follows the movement.  _ Wow.  _

Soobin almost feels like hesitantly asking the other boy  _ “are you sure?”  _ but doesn’t want to break the intimacy of the moment. His mind races, trying to process the fact that  _ Yeonjun— _ the boy he’s been secretly pining over for months—is now standing in his arms and telling Soobin to kiss him. 

But at the taller’s apparent hesitation, Yeonjun’s face falls. He shakes his head slowly, attempting to collect the last bit of his dignity before leaning back in Soobin’s arms. From the shocked look on the younger’s face, Yeonjun thinks he must have misread the situation. Maybe he was imagining all of those longing looks and lingering touches between them. He was stupid to think that Soobin— _ the Choi Soobin,  _ gorgeous male lead in the musical—would ever have feelings for him. “I’m sorry, that was silly of me to—”

“No!” Soobin’s eyes bulge in panic at the miscommunication, heart breaking at the sight of Yeonjun’s crestfallen face.  _ No, no, no, no.  _

“No?” Yeonjun repeats, masking his hurt expression with a look of confusion. He takes a tentative step back. Soobin’s arms still hang loosely around his waist, useless. “If you don’t want to kiss me, I understand, but—”

Alarm bells are going off in Soobin’s brain as he tries desperately to remedy this situation. Yeonjun is so  _ kind _ and  _ gorgeous _ and  _ talented _ that he has no idea how the other boy could possibly think the younger doesn’t want to kiss him. He refuses to miss the opportunity to kiss the boy of his dreams completely senseless just because of a dumb miscommunication. It’s time to take action. Taehyun would be proud. 

Both of Soobin’s large hands begin to move without any more hesitation. He pulls Yeonjun back towards his chest, surprising the elder with his newfound forwardness. One hand immediately slides upward to caress the side of the Yeonjun’s face gently while the other remains stationary on his hip. His cheek is soft and smooth, which momentarily distracts Soobin, but the boy quickly takes a deep breath to steady himself.

Yeonjun is rightfully confused, but that still doesn’t stop him from melting into a pile of lovesick mush in the taller’s grasp. “Huh?” 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time I saw you in August, hyung.” Soobin answers honestly. Yeonjun blinks back at him in surprise, mouth set in a confused and flustered pout. It makes Soobin want to kiss him even more. “You’re so beautiful and intimidating that I can hardly even think straight when I’m around you.” 

Soobin thinks about all those times during dance practices when he tripped over his own feet or stuttered out awkward replies, always completely and utterly embarrassing himself in front of Yeonjun. He thinks about how the elder always smiled fondly at him no matter how many times he made a fool of himself, continuing to encourage softly. 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, reaching up to wrap his arms around Soobin’s neck with ease. “You are  _ so  _ oblivious.” 

Soobin opens his mouth to defend his own stupidity when suddenly Yeonjun is crashing their lips together in an unceremonious and breathtaking kiss. At first it’s a little awkward, necks craning at random angles, before their lips finally align and Soobin just about  _ melts.  _ Yeonjun’s lips are just as soft as he imagined, sliding against his in a way that makes the younger’s knees feel weak and shaky. 

Soobin attempts to pull the other boy closer—if that’s even humanly possible—which draws a desperate little noise from Yeonjun’s throat that makes them both shiver. He wants to hear that noise again and again and again and  _ again.  _ Yeonjun’s hands roam through Soobin’s dark hair, keeping the younger’s head in place as he continues to kiss him senseless. As if Soobin ever wants to move away from Yeonjun’s lips ever again for the rest of his life. 

Something warm simmers in Soobin’s chest. It feels like the planets have aligned and everything is finally right in the world. Yeonjun’s lips taste like some type of fruity chapstick that Soobin is immediately addicted to. When they separate briefly for air, he tells Yeonjun as much and the other boy snickers before diving right back in. He’s smiling against Soobin’s lips. His heart soars. 

In his foggy and Yeonjunified haze, Soobin’s brain finally registers that the two of them are still standing on top of a table in the middle of an empty practice room. The duet instrumental has restarted from the beginning, playing in the background almost completely unnoticed by either of them. Soobin pulls away from their kiss reluctantly, understanding that they should probably hop off the table before someone walks by and spots them making out like horny teenagers—even though he would love nothing more than to keep memorizing the feeling of Yeonjun’s lips. 

The other boy looks thoroughly kissed, mouth a little puffy and eyes unfocused. He sighs, gently running his hands through Soobin’s hair a few more times. Eventually, he starts to look a little smug. “Since August, huh?”

He’s smirking and wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot, but Soobin can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. His feelings are officially out in the open now—he’s pretty sure there won’t be any more miscommunications about his romantic feelings for Yeonjun after that  _ mind-blowing  _ makeout session. 

Soobin grins, offering his hand to help Yeonjun hop down from the table. When they’re both finally steadied on the ground, neither of them decides to let go of each other’s hands. Soobin’s heart feels like it’s about to burst with giddiness and love. “Ever since the day you barreled into our first dance class thirty minutes late and the director scolded you.” He answers sweetly, dodging the swat Yeonjun aims at his chest. 

“Brat.” The older boy mutters petulantly. He pretends to narrow his eyes and frown at Soobin, but there’s no trace of heat behind his words or his facial expression. How could there be? Yeonjun is the happiest he’s been in awhile. The boy he’s been daydreaming about for months just kissed the life out of him while standing on a shaky practice room table.  _ It was magical.  _

“Well,” Yeonjun smiles softly, reaching up again to smooth the disheveled mess of Soobin’s hair. The younger melts in his touch. “I guess all those times I found dumb excuses just to practice extra choreography with you finally paid off, huh?” 

“Y-you made excuses to see me?”

Soobin’s ears burn bright red at the other boy’s admission. He (of course) had made the same excuses  _ many _ times over the past few months, but the idea of Yeonjun going to similar lengths to spend time with  _ him  _ makes something flutter in his chest. 

Yeonjun looks bashful for a moment, ducking his head while his hands continue to comb through Soobin’s hair. “Of course I did, silly. You’ve always been a pretty quick learner—I doubt you needed that much extra one-on-one training. But I’ve always really liked to hang out with you, especially just the two of us.” 

“I’ve always liked that too, hyung.” Soobin admits earnestly, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and pressing their foreheads together gently. “And I’m  _ really  _ glad Arin decided to go to that doctor’s appointment today.”

“Me too.” 

After a couple chaste kisses and murmured giggles, the two boys pack up the rest of their belongings and head back to the auditorium hand in hand. Soobin can’t seem to keep the lovesick grin off his face. Yeonjun is positively  _ glowing _ as he excitedly tells the younger about random choreography details and decisions. Soobin thinks it’s cute—he thinks everything about Yeonjun is cute. 

When they waltz back into the auditorium, their small group of friends is already staring back at them, varying levels of shock on their faces. Beomgyu, one of Yeonjun’s closest friends, looks a little smug when he notices the couple’s intertwined hands and matching blushes. He mouths something to Yeonjun that Soobin doesn’t quite catch, but it makes the other boy’s face flush in embarrassment. Kai can’t seem to meet either of their eyes, looking antsy and nervous where he stands. Despite this jittery behavior, he’s still grinning widely. 

Between them, Taehyun also stares with raised eyebrows at Soobin and Yeonjun’s intertwined hands. He scrutinizes both of their appearances and immediately seems to understand exactly what they were doing in that little practice room. With a knowing glint in his eyes, Taehyun quickly studies Soobin’s messy hairstyle, the puffiness of their lips, and the growing flushes on the couple’s faces. Unfortunately, Soobin knows he will never be able to hide anything from his best friend. Taehyun has always been far too perceptive for his own good. 

“So,” Taehyun speaks suddenly, eyes glittering with mirth, “seems like you finally got around to memorizing a lot more than just your script, Soobin-hyung. Congrats.” 

At this teasing, Soobin’s mind immediately flashes back to their dumb conversation from earlier—the one where Soobin dreamily told Taehyun just how badly he wants to memorize Yeonjun’s face. His dramatic yearning seems a little bit embarrassing now, but Soobin can’t help but grin happily at the comment. Now that his feelings for Yeonjun are out in the open, he definitely plans to memorize  _ everything _ about the other boy. The rest of the group watches in silent confusion at the apparent inside joke, but Soobin and Taehyun just grin. 

“Maybe I have.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the song "What Do You Know About Love?" from the Frozen Broadway musical!! here's the link to the song if you want: https://youtu.be/0ActYfwTz_I


End file.
